Jack's not so little girl
by Megan May
Summary: Jack and Sally have a daughter. Her name is Willow. Jack is aprotective father. What will happen when Willow starts to date Barrel? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Jack and Sally's baby

Jacks Baby Girl

Chapter 1-A new baby

After all the nonsense with Christmas and Oggie Boggie Jack and Sally soon realized their true feelings for each other. They had a huge wedding as soon as possible and all of Halloween town attended.

Nine months later a beautiful baby girl was born. They named her Willow. Willow Haze Skellington. She took after her mother. Material for skin stitches ran across sevril parts of her body. and beautiful gray eyes with a black so deep for the pupal it was almost a purple. She had brownish-red hair that quickly grew down to her waits by the time she was three years old. Her parents loved her very much. She grew and in the process a bond was formed between her and Jack. They loved spending time together. She was truly _Daddy's little girl. _

Jack was a typical father. He hated it when boys looked at her. He hated it when she wore short skirts or belly shirts or tiny tank tops. He feared one day he would loose her to _some boy_.

Willow's POV-Now 14 years old

I ran my fingers over the stitches in my left cheek absentminded. I was sitting on my bed, talking on my new cell phone with my best friend Rosey. I ran my fingers threw my waist length hair and pulled it all over my left shoulder. I looked down at my old tank top with a skull and cross bones on it. I ran my fingers over the tear over my belly from a year ago. Me and daddy were running threw the cemetery and my shirt got caught on a tree branch and tore the thin fabric.

"Are you listening?!" Rosey yelped threw the speaker.

"Oh! No I'm sorry I was distracted." I answered.

"What are you wearing to school tomorrow?!" She screeched threw the phone.

"I don't know!!!" I answered her.

"Willow!" My mom called from down stairs.

"I got to go."

I flipped the phone shut and admired the skull on the front. I set it on my black night stand and skipped down the stairs humming toe tune to the song I have heard for fourteen years now. The tune to "This is Halloween." I stepped in to the kitchen and saw her pour something green into a pot on the stove.

"Yes?" I urged her.

"You father is going in to town and wants to know if you would like to go with him." She told me

Excitedly I ran to the door and slipped on my black boots that covered my dark jeans and hugged my legs tight. I opened the door and my dad was waiting for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as a leaped of the first step on the porch and landed firmly on my feet. I turned to him and watched as he stepped down each one of the five steps.

"We need to go to the mayors so we can finish the plans for this years Halloween." He replied as we began our walk there.

"But Halloween is three months away still. Whats the rush?" I asked.

"Oh... Just want to be prepared."

As we walked I saw Tearaway face the clown fall of his unicycle and sevril kids that were watching his little show laughed at him. He bounced up and tore off he face and yelled something that scared them senseless. They ran away in terror.

When we arrived I skipped up the steps and my dad held the door open for me. I walked to the mayors office. I opened the door and saw, Shock, Lock and Barrel handing the Mayor a package. Barrel looked over at us and waved. We waved back and stayed silent. Barrel was my age and Shock and Lock were sixteen. Barrel and Lock grew taller, leaner. Lock was still taller then Barrel but, both of them towered over me. Barrel maybe a head taller. Lock no longer dressed in a devil costume. He dawned a red tee-shirt and loose black pants his tail grew too. Now longer, sharper. Barrel also ditched his costume. He wore a long sleeved shirt with a scull and cross bones on the front simaler to my tank top with black pants like Lock. God they were _Built_. Shock grew too. She was my hight and she now had a regular sized nose and a pale white skin tone. She wore a dress that was like her witches costume that came down to the middle of her thies and black and purple leggings.

The mayor opened the box and ink splattered all over his face. Classic. I had to cover my face with on hand then both to keep from laughing. Lock, Shock and Barrel tore ass out of there hotting with laughter and triumph. My dad also struggled to suppress his laughter.

"Rotten kids."The mayor spat as he wiped his sad worried face with a rag. He looked in our direction.

"Ah. Jack and Willow what can I do for you today?" His face spun around to happy side.

We walked over to his desk and my dad reached out a long bony hand out and the mayor shook it.

"We are hear to finish the plans for this years Halloween." He dad said as I gave the mayor a high five.

My dad and the mayor rambled on and on I soon be came bored and couldn't wait to go home.

When my dad finally said done I jumped up and was already half way to the door.

**This is the end of chapter one what do you think? I will soon have another chapter. **


	2. A rose for Willow

Chapter 2-A dead rose for Willow

Willow's POV

The next morning I awoke to an annoying buzzing sound. I rolled over, tangled in black sheets and hit the alarm clock. I got up out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a gray and black striped tee-shirt and jeans. I got dressed, shoved my cell phone in my pocket and walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I put on some eye lined and scraped a brush threw my hair.

I ran downstairs and saw my dad at the table eating and talking with my mom. I sat down across from my dad and my mom put a plate in front of me. I looked it over. Frog legs and something new. What ever it was it was good. I joined the conversation.

"Sally you should have seen the mayors face when all that ink splattered." My dad said.

"Shock, Lock and Barrel are always doing something mischievous." I giggled.

"Yes. They are quite the trio." My mom chirped.

I finished my breakfast and went to the door and picked up my bag. I picked it up and got it over my head and the strap rested on my shoulder. I put my feet in my boots and grasped the door knob.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled.

"Have a nice day." My parents yelled back.

I walked the streets of Halloween town until I got to the school. I walked in the door and was joined by Rosey.

"Hey!" She greeted me.

"Hi."

We walked the halls chating trying to pass the time until we needed to get to class. I told her about what Shock, Lock and Barrel did. She wished she could have seen. We figured we should go to class so we walked to the class room and sat in our seats I put my back on the floor and turned to Rosey to ask if I could barrow a pencil. Barrel sat behind her doodling on a notebook. She handed it to me and when I turned around there was a beautiful wilted rose. I picked it up and held it to my nose. There was a note around the stem. I took it of and it read

Hey

-Barrel

I was shocked. I never had anything against Barrel but, I never though in a million years he would like _me. _Wait is this a trick.

Barrels POV

She walked in the room and sat down. She set her bag down and turned around to say something to Rosey. Vince, one of the vampires, set the flower on her desk. She reverted her gaze from Rosey and our eyes met for a split second. Rosey handed her a pencil and she turned away. I watched as she lifted the flower to her nose and read the note. Then she paused. '_Crap' I_ thought. She hates me. She wrote something on the note and the set it on Rosey's desk, she said something to her and Rosey put the note on my desk.

"For you." She said simply.

I unfolded it and it read,

Are you trying to pull some kind of prank on me?

-Willow

I wrote, No and tapped Rosey on the shoulder. I gave her the note as class began Willow cupped her hands behind her chair and Rosey set the note in them. She scribbled something on the note and sent it back

It read,

Meet me outside when school is over.

Maybe she doesn't hate me. That gave me a little hope.

-Narrator-

The day passed on and each class felt like a day to Barrel. Her kept his crush from her for far to long.

-Willows POV-

It was the end of the day and I was sitting on the grass in front of the school, waiting, wondering. Why? Dose he really like me? Is this a joke? I lied the flower down in front of me. I took out my sketch pad and Rosey's pencil. I started to draw the outline of the stem. Someone sat down in front of me. I looked up. It was Barrel.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi."

"Thank you for the flower."

"Your welcome."

"Okay I just want to know whats it gonna do squirt ink, explode." I accused.

"No! Its just a flower." He assured me.

I glared at him. He smirked back at me.

"MmmKay!" I said

"Come on." He said like he was annoyed with me. I put the sketch book back in my back and grabbed the rose. I got up and slug the bag over my shoulder. Barrel grabbed my hand and yanked my off of school grounds.

"Where are you taking me?!" I complained.

"You'll see." He said.

"God slow down!!!" I demanded.

"Speed up!"

He dragged me towards the end of town and into the cemetery.

"What the hell are we doing here." I protested.

"I don't want Lock and Shock to see us." He rambled

"Why?" I said emotionless.

"I take enough crap form them, I don't need to take anymore."

"Whatever."

I was getting agitated. He released hand and I sat on the ground and leaned up against a tombstone. He sat down next to me.

-Barrel's POV-

I sat down next to her. She looked at me. Her eyes drew me in.

"Hello?!" She said waving her hand in my face.

_Barrel just tell her_ I thought.

Its now or never


	3. Barrel deserves love

Chapter 3-Willow falls for him

-Barrels POV-

"Okay so..." I began

"Oh just spit it out Barrel! I'm getting impatient!" She spat back at me.

"Alright! Alright I like you! But it's more then like!"

She stared at me dumbfounded. She didn't say anything.

-Willows POV-

He likes me? What? I mean I never even thought about thinking of him like that. His cheeks turned from light pink to red to bright red.

He got up and said, "Thats why I never told you." He took a step away from me.

Before he could take another step I grabbed his hand. He looked back at me.

"No! I am glad you told me." I pulled my self up and hugged him.

Hesitantly he draped his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude but my dad will be expecting me home and I don't want him to worry. I have to go." I whispered.

"Thats fine." He replied. I pulled away and kissed his cheek. I turned around.

"Wait!" Barrel protested.

I turned and Barrel was taking a marker out of his back pocket. He took my right hand and scribbled seven numbers on it.

"Okay." he said. With out looking at my hand I ran back towards town. My bag bouncing against my side the whole way home.

I walked in the house and up to my room. For the first time I looked at my hand. Seven numbers were scribbled across my hand and below the numbers was the letter B.

"His phone number?" I pondered.

There was a knock on the door. OH CRAP! My dad would definitely not be happy about this. He hated Oggie Boggie and me hanging out with Oggies exhitchmen wouldn't go over well.

"Willow?" He asked cracking the door.

"Yeah dad?"

He walked in am sat on my bed. I made sure my right hand was behind my back, out of sight.

"Where were you?"

Crap! He did noticed the fifteen minutes I wasn't here.

I decided I would tell the truth for the most part.

"I was with Barrel in the cemetery." I told him.

"You were with Barrel? Why?" He asked confused.

I was suprized by how calm he was being. I had to lie now.

"He wanted to ask me about a problem on the quiz in school we took last week. And he didn't want the distraction of Lock and Shock."

We didn't even have a quiz last week. My dad nodded.

"Do you have any homework?" He asked.

YES!!! He totally believed the lie. He asked me every day after school if I had homework.

"A little." I answered nodding.

"Well then I'll leave you alone so you can get it done." He said and walked out the door.

I heard him walk down the stairs. I flopped down on my bed and let out I sigh of relief. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Rosey's number. She answered the first ring.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Rose! It's Willow."

She started drilling me with questions, "Where were you after school?! I saw Barrel drag you off some where. Where did you go? Why did you go?"

"Rose! Shut up I will tell you every thing!"

I told her everything without leaving out any details. When I was done she drilled me with more questions.

"So your dating him!?"

"Rosey that was the first time we had physical contact. You can't say we are dating right away."

"Did you kiss!"

"Dear god Rosey! I kissed his cheek."

"Well I think this will be good for the both of you. He has to deal with Lock and Shock scene they are an item. You might find you really like him But you know its gonna be hell if you dad finds out."

I sighed, "I know."

-Barrels POV-

Well at least she doesn't hate me and I got away with giving her my phone number. I stepped in the bird-cage elevator that rose to the top of the crappy tree house that Shock, Lock and I still lived in. The cage stopped and I walked in to the small living room. Shock and Lock were on the floor in the middle of a massive make-out session.

"Get a room." I said as I walked towards mine.

Lock jumped me from behind and tackled me to the ground.

"Jealous!" He yelled.

Willows eyes flashed to my mind giving Lock just enough time to knee me in the stomach. I threw him off of me and rolled to my side.

"God dammit Lock!"

"Hey it's not my fault you let down you guard." He mocked.

"I am_ not _jealous." I confirmed as I walked out of the hallway and to my room. I took out my homework and decided I'm gonna have to do it sooner or later so why not get it over with.

When I was done I looked up and Shock was in the doorway.

"So where did you drag Willow off to?"

I hoped she and Lock wouldn't notice when we left.

"Wheres Lock?"

"He fell asleep on the couch."

I couldn't help but laugh. What a retard.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She urged jumping onto my bed.

I decided I should give In or I would probably get kneed in the gut again or worse.

"Okay so we went to the cemetery and we talked and hugged I gave her my number then she ran home because she thought her dad would be worried about her."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Barrel I think it's great you like her. You deserve love after all these years. I'm glad we lifted the nonageing spell Oggie put on us when we did or you wouldn't be the same age as her."

**SO ends the third chapter review this story chapter 4 coming soon thank you to Halloween29 for my first review. I took a line you said and put it in this chapter**


	4. Locks ignorence

Chapter 4-Lock's ignorance

-Willows POV-

I was done with my homework. I took out my cell and looked at my hand. I dialed the number and hit send. The annoying sound of the ring drowned on. I was about to hang up.

"WHAT!" An aggravated voice yelled in my ear.

_Okay. OWW!_ I thought holding the phone up to my other ear. My one ear rang in pain due to the disturbing greeting.

Lock, I assumed.

"Is Barrel there?"

"Maybe. Who's this?" He teased.

"Willow." I answered emotionless.

"Skellington?" He asked amazed.

"Duh! I'm the only Willow in all of Halloween town!"

"HA! Barrel! The Pumpkin Princess is on the phone!"

-Barrel's POV-

I grabbed the phone in my room and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi." She said clearly annoyed with my cohort.

I could hear Lock breathing.

"Lock. Hang up?"

"Make me!" He challenged.

"I'm sorry hold on one second."

I set the phone on my bed and ran in to the living room. I kicked Lock in the gut and hung up the phone he was on. I ran back to my room before he could get up and locked my door.

"Sorry about that!" I answered.

"It's fine I'll just have to use my other ear to hear from now on." She giggled.

-Narrator-

Barrel and Willow talked for hours. They talked until Willow finally fell asleep. When Barrel realized she was unconscious he hung up and walked in to the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning.

-Barrels POV-

Lock and Shock were sitting at the kitchen table staring at me.

I waited.

Shock was first to speak.

"You were on the phone a long time." She said stating the obvious.

"WELL NO DUH! They were on the phone all night!" Lock hissed.

"Oh Lock, you're just jealous that I can hold a conversation with a girl for more then an thirty minutes."

Lock stood up; making the chair sequel across the floor, ready to hurl a punch at me. Shock placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat.

"Tomorrow in school invite her over. I want to get to know her." She said

"Shock, you are not my mom." I said.

"So you obviously like her. I want to get to know her."

"Why are you being so nice? Christ you are never like this." I asked

She shrugged.

"Just do it numbskull!" Lock said.

"Whatever." I said walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of red liquid that Shock had made yesterday. I took a sip and looked at the two of them. They were walking down the hall to their rooms.

I didn't feel like sleeping. I took the birdcage elevator down and walked towards town, not knowing exactly what I was going to do.

-Willow's POV-

I woke up suddenly and looked at my phone. Barrel had hung up. I flipped the phone shut and looked at the time on the front screen. It was about two in the morning. I probably got an hour of sleep if that.

I opened my door and tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs. I walked in to the kitchen. It was pitch black. I flipped on the lights and let out a small shriek. I quickly covered my mouth with both of my hands.

Sitting at the table was Barrel.

"Are you crazy? How did you get in here?" I whispered.

"He held up a lock pick and said, "Little bit, yeah." with a smirk on his face.

"Shh! Keep your voice down if my dad hears you he will kill you!"

"Yeah I know." He said.

I shook my head. "AS much as I want you to stay you need to leave." I said grabbing his hand, trying to yank him out of the chair and towards the door.

I couldn't even get him out of the chair.

Finally he stood up and walked with me towards the door. His hand still in mine. He opened the door and looked at me he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

I was taken by surprise and when he pulled away. I just about passed out. He squzed my hand gently and walked back towards town. I stood in the doorway dumbfounded until he was out of sight. I shut the door and walked back to the kitchen hyperventilating. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and shut the light off. I skipped up the stairs and started down the hallway.

I sprinted to my room, shut the door and jumped on my bed. I was to stunned to go to bed so I decided to call Rosey. She slept with cell phone next to her on her pillow. It rang once.

"God Willow! Do you know what time it is?"

"He kissed me!" I blurted out.

"Oh my god! Who?! Barrel?!" She drilled for answers.

"Yup."

"When?"

"Just now!"

"At two in the morning?"

"Yeah. We were on the phone until like one then I fell asleep. An hour later I went down stairs and flipped on the lights. He was sitting at the kitchen table. He picked the lock on the front door. I told him to leave so my dad wouldn't kill him so he kissed me and left."

"Oh my god!"

She began to ramble on about something and that seamed to put my to sleep. I slept dreamlessly.

That morning when my alarm clock buzzed me awake I slammed my hand on it and changed in to a Black and white striped belly shirt and red black skinny jeans. I quickly ran a brush threw my hair and ran down stairs.

"Morning!" I announced as I walked in to the kitchen.

My dad was reading the paper in the seat that Barrel sat in last night.

My mom set down a plate of food that I didn't bother to look at before eating.

"So who were you on the phone with all night?" My dad asked.

"Barrel." I blurted out without thinking.

My dad lowered the paper to look at me.

"What?" My mom asked

I took a deep breath. "I was talking to Barrel."

"As in Oggie's exhichman?" My dad asked.

"Yes." I said refusing to look either one of them in the eyes.

-Jack's POV-

Did she just say she was talking to Barrel? Of course. It just had to be Barrel. It couldn't have been a vampire or werewolf or even a mortal. Barrel. The last thing I need is for her to hang out with Shock, Lock and Barrel.

"Why?" I asked her.

She wouldn't look at my she stared down at her plate or her feet.

"Willow?" I urged.

"Because daddy, I li-. I want to."

There was a light tap on the front door. I got up to answer it.

-Willow's POV-

"Speak of the devil." I heard my dad say as he opened the door.

I got up from the table and ran up stairs to grab my cell.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Barrel talking to dad.

"I'm here to walk Willow to school." He announced.

"What makes you think I'll let you?" My dad challenged.

I came up from behind them and grabbed my school bag. I slung it over my head and on my shoulder.

"Daddy, you'll let him because I want him to."

He looked at me like I just got grounded for a year. He was pissed.

"Bye." I said and walked out the door, taking Barrels hand to drag him out with me.

WE were out of earshot form my dad.

"It would have been nice if you gave me some sort of warning that you were coming over." I said.

"Sorry." He replied.


	5. Jack Knows

Chapter 4-Jack knows

Jacks POV

Willow and Barrel? Unbelievable! Unreal! Unimaginable! Unacceptable!

I watched as Barrel released Willow's hand swing his arm around her waist and place his hand on her bare waist.

I slammed the door and turned back to Sally.

"Can you believe this?" I asked while I sat back down.

"Well Jack…Actually yes she's fourteen. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

-Willow's POV-

Barrel's hand was rather cold against my waist.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" He asked me.

"You mean like to the tree house?"

"Yeah."

"Um.. Okay I'll call my house after school and tell my parents that I'm going to Rosey's house."

-Barrel's POV-

School droned on and on. Same old stuff we had already studied. To make matters worse, I sat behind Willow in every single class. So I stared at her most of the time. Half of the day was finally over am I was leaning up against a locker next to Willow's. I had servile books in my hands. She was putting books in and taking books out.

"Are we just walking to your place after school?" She asked.

"Yup."

I looked down the hallway and Shock and Lock were walking towards us.

"Shit."

I looked back at Willow. She swept her long hair over to one side and bent down to get something off of the bottom shelf of her locker. The way she was positioned showed off her cleavage and her perfectly toned stomach.

"Willow." Shock greeted.

Willow lifted her eyes to see Shock and Lock. She stood up straight and said, "Hello."

She shut her locker and reached for my hand. I took hers.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Shock asked.

"Yes."

Lock snickered and I stepped on his foot. He glared at me and kicked my shin. I kicked him in the crotch and he whimpered in pain and stopped bugging me. A few giggles escaped Willow's lips.

"See you then." Shock said and walked away with Lock.

-Willow's POV-

After school we walked towards the forest and to the tree house. Though I had heard about it surprised me how big it was.

There was a birdcage elevator at the bottom. Barrel held the door open for me and we walked in. I watched the ground as we rose. We went threw a hole in the bottom of the tree house and in to a room.

There was a small television, an orange couch and a blue recliner. Opposite of the room was a kitchen.

Barrel gave me a quick tour before shock and Lock got home. We walked down a hallway.

First was Locks room. It was mostly red and black. One of Shock's witch hats was on the floor. It smelled like garbage, which made me gag.

Barrel chuckled, "You get used to that living hear."

Next was Shock's room. Every thing a witch could ever need was there. Potions, ingredients for the potions, a broomstick and a book of spells. Everything had a place in her room, unlike Lock's.

Last was Barrel's. It had a more of a variety of colors then the others. There was, blue, black, white and green, the bed was simple with a black and white quilt. There were a few dirty cloths on the floor. As I turned to say something to him I heard Shock announce they were home. We walked into the kitchen to where they were. She held a Polaroid camera in one hand.

"Look!" She said holding up the camera. "We went to the mortal world and bought this."

While I was there I called my home to say I was at Rosey's but no one answered so I left a message. We didn't do much. We mostly sat around and Shock took millions of pictures.

**Sorry this chapter is so short I don't have time I'll update soon!**


	6. Scared

Chapter 6- Scared

-Willow's POV-

I was sitting on Barrel's lap. For the thousandth time a flash went off and blinded us. I rubbed my eyes as my sight slowly came back. Shock's camera spit out another picture. Shock had taken another picture.

Lock was sprawled out across the couch and Shock sat on the floor near his head. She hadn't stopped taking pictures sense she got there. I looked out the window it was getting dark.

"Shit!" I cursed jumping up. "I should get home. My dad is gonna be so pissed if I miss my curfew."

"Aw is the princess worried about getting in trouble?" Lock said in a mocking tone.

Barrel got up and said, "I'll walk you to town considering your dad would kill us if he saw us together."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Shock got up and handed me a stack of pictures that I slid into my bag and slung over my shoulder. She hugged me and I flipped of Shock. He flipped the bird back at me. We burst out in a fit of laughter. Barrel took my hand and we walked out into the birdcage elevator.

I watched, as the ground slowly got closer to us. We stepped out and started walking towards town. Our intertwined hands sung as we walked. The wind blew as the sun disappeared.

-Barrel's POV-

It was twilight and we were almost at the edge of town. The sun was setting. I looked down at her as a gust of wind blew strains of her long hair in her face. She stopped when we were at the edge of town and turned to me. He gray eyes were like endless pools of sliver. Another gust of wind blew and she was shivering. I quickly unzipped my gray hoodie and slid out. I held it out for her to slide her arms into.

"Thanks." She said as she put her arms in to it.

-Willow's POV-

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Call me." I said pointing my finger to his chest.

"Of course." He said with a smirk.

I released his hand and ran into town. I walked next tot the fountain in the center of town were three vampire children were playing and splashing in the water. I let me black-boot-covered-feet scuff on the ground.

When I got home I tried to make my entrance as quiet as possible. I opened the door and silently shut it. I walked to the stairs and Justas I was about to that the second one my dad said, "So we called Rosey's mom. She said you weren't there. Where were you?"

They were sitting on the couch with there backs turned to me.

"Uhh…… ummmm…."

My dad got up and walked over to me and glared down at me.

"Okay! Fine! I was at Barrel's." I spat out.

"What! You went THERE?!"

"Yes."

"That is… is totally unacceptable!" He yelled.

He was towering over me.

"But, Daddy-"

"No buts!"

"Jack just let her be!" My mom cut in. she was standing behind us.

"She is fourteen you can not baby her forever."

My dad took a deep breath and looked back to me.

"Where did you get that sweatshirt?"

"B-b-Barrel." I said shaking in fear.

"WHAT!" He blew up.

"Willow." My mom said and nodded to my room.

I took off up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door behind me and walked over to my flat screen TV and turned on the DVD player. I let whatever DVD was in there play.

I walked over to closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and slid in to them rather then my black skinny jeans. I flopped on to my bed and pulled the stack of photos Shock had given me and began to flip threw them. I would buy a few photo albums tomorrow.

-Jack's POV-

"But Sally if she is around Barrel that means she is around Lock." I said.

"So?" She replied.

"You know what terrible trouble makers they are." I protested.

"Jack, you need to let Willow live a little. What's the worst that could happen?"

-Willow's POV-

My cell phone rang and I scrambled of my bed to retrieve it from my jeans, I had taken off.

"Hello?" I said kneeling on the floor.

"Hey."

"My dad figured out I wasn't at Rosey's."

"Did he figure out were you really were?"

"Yup."

"Shit."

"My mom's talking to him now. God only knows what he'll do. He wants my to be perfect in every way in his eyes. But in my eyes …… every thing is right."

-Narrator-

They talked on the phone until they fell a sleep just like the night before.

At six in the morning Sally walked up stairs to wake her daughter up.

-Sally's POV-

I turned the doorknob to open Willows room but the door was locked. I banged on the door and yelled, "Willow get up!"

-Willow's POV-

My mom woke me up be banging on the locked door.

"Willow gets up!"

"Mom it's Saturday go away!" I yelled back.

"Your dad is going to the mayors office and he wants you to go with him."

"I'd really rather not."

"Just get up."

I rolled over and fell of my bed.

"Ugg." I groaned as I stood up and rubbed my back.

I got dressed, shoved my phone in my pocket and walked down stairs to meet my parents.

"Good morning." My dad greeted me.

I didn't say anything back. I was planning on giving him the silent treatment.

"Okay. I know you're probably really mad at me but, it's just… its Barrel, Willow." My dad said.

I didn't even look at him.

"Sit down for breakfast honey." My mom said.

"I'm not hungry." I replied not looking at her either.

"Willow, I know your angry but you don't need to go on some kind of hunger strike."

My mom assured me.

"I'm just not hungry." I protested. "I'll be outside."

I to the door and slipped on my thigh high black boots and walked outside. I stood on the bottom step of the porch and looked down at myself.

I was wearing red skinny jeans (that were mostly covered by my boots) and a black tank top.

I studied my exposed skin on my arms. My skin was a pasty white and light blue mixture. It was almost gray but a little more blue.

I looked at my hair over hanging down to my stomach. Everyone always said it was red but, to me it was more brown then red. It wasn't like my moms.

The door opened behind me. I looked up but not behind to see who it was. I assumed it was my dad. I started walking towards the mayor's office.

"Willow?"

I walked faster.

"Would you listen to me?"

"Dad, I like him. And I'm going to keep seeing him. I have always listened to you, but this time I just won't."


	7. The lake

Chapter 7-The Lake

-Narrator-

It had been two weeks sense Willow stood up to her dad. While Willow's dad was still pretty angry that she liked Barrel, Willow and Barrel were closer then ever. They spent every minute they could together. She also became close friends with Shock and Lock.

They bought photo albums for the numerous photos they had taken.

Barrel actually got to walk Willow home too, even though Jack hated it.

But they were in love what could he do?

-Willow's POV-

I was under Barrel in the middle of a make out session when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pushed him away to grab the phone and he continued down my neck.

"Hello?"

"Willow?"

I pushed Barrel away completely and sat up.

"Yes father?" I said sarcastically.

"It's nine at night I want you home."

"Kay I'll be there in ten minutes." I said and hung up.

I looked at Barrel and said, "I gotta go."

"I'll walk you home." He said and took my hand as we got up. We walked in to the living room. Lock and Shock were on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys, my paranoid father wants me home."

"Your still comin to the lake with up tomorrow right?" Shock asked.

"But of course." I replied

"Bye." They said in unison.

"See ya." I said.

When we got to my home my dad was outside waiting. We stopped just short of the steps. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Barrel on the cheek, who was having some sort of stare down with my dad. I playfully hit his shoulder and when he looked down at me I said, "Stop it. You're pissing him off."

"See you tomorrow." He said and kissed my forehead. He turned around to go back to his home and I walked up the steps and in to the house, with my dad following close behind. I slipped my boots off and set them by the door and ran upstairs.

I passed my mom on the stairs.

"Hey mom."

"Hello honey."

I ran in to my room and was greeted by hundreds of pictures all over. I picked up a photo album and began filling in with photos. I grabbed the TV remote and pressed the on button.

When I woke up I was on the floor. I must have fallen off my bed. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:29 a.m.

"Shoot." I said jumping up.

I quickly changed into my black string bikini and slid a black belly shirt and black short-shorts over it. I opened my door and popped my head out to see if anyone was out. I Opened the hall closet and grabbed an over sized beach towel at random. I tip toed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and took out an energy drink with loads of sugar in it. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time.

5:45.

Barrel would pick my up at six. I opened the drink and chugged it. When it was gone I removed it from my lips and hissed, "Yuck."

The sugary drink made me have to pee.

When I got back from the bathroom Barrel was in the kitchen holding the energy drink can.

"Ah. You know these are really bad for you and worst they make you have to pee." I joked.

"Trust me. I know." I agreed.

"You ready to go? Shock and Lock are outside." He asked.

"Almost." I said.

I walked over to a drawer and retrieved a pen and pad of paper.

I wrote,

_Mom and dad,_

_I am at the only lake of all of Halloween Town with Barrel, Shock and Lock. Don't worry. I be home before sun set._

_Love you,_

_Willow 3_

"All right. Lets go." I said.

When we arrived at the lake we set our stuff down on a small wooden dock, with a rope hanging from a tree overhead. Almost ardently the boys took of their shirts and jumped in. Their heads popped up.

_Holy crap Barrels hot._ I thought.

"Come on girls." Lock yelled.

"How deep is this water?" I asked Shock.

"About eleven feet." She said sliding out of her purple dress and tights. She set her hat down and ran and jumped on to the rope. She swung out into the middle of the lake and let go.

"Come on princess!" Lock yelled.

I slid my shirt over my head and heard Barrel whistle.

"Shut up." I said loud enough for him to hear.

I took of my shorts and ran and dove of the dock. Perfectly!

Cold water flushed my face. Shock was right. The water was deep. My head popped up and I gasped.

"Holy crap, that's cold!" I breathed.

I felt Barrels hands connect to my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist. And kissed him.

-Jack's POV-

It was about 3:45 p.m. And I had called Willow's cell phone servile times and she had not called my back once.

"I'll be back soon Sally." I called.

I walked to the river. When I got there they weren't there. They weren't anywhere to be found. I heard a shrike and flowed that. I walked threw a small part in the woods and came across a small wooden dock. What I saw appalled me. Barrel was lying on top of Willow on the dock. _Lips locked. _Willows hands were intertwined with Barrel's hair and Barrel's hands were toying with the strings on her bikini bottoms.

"**WILLOW!"**

-Willow's POV-

We had been here for a while. It had to be about four in the afternoon.

Barrel was on top of me and we were making out on the dock. I felt him tug on my bathing suit bottom strings. I was content to just stay right there for the rest of my life. Shock and Lock were splashing each other in the river or lake whatever it's called.

"**WILLOW!" **I heard an all to familiar voice yell.

I quickly rolled out from underneath Barrel and we both landed on our stomachs.

"Daddy. We were just… umm,"

Shock and Lock jumped out and ran up to us. Shock helped Barrel up while Lock did the same for me. I felt slivers of wood in my stomach. No dought Barrel had some too.

My dad grabbed my wrist so his bony fingers dug in to my skin. I let out a yelp of pain.

"You to will not be allowed to see each other." He announced.

Tears automatically overflowed over my cheeks.

"No!" Barrel and I Shouted at the same time.

He tugged on my arm. It felt like it popped out of its socket. I let out another shrike.

-Barrel's POV-

I felt Locks Hands grab my wrists to hold me back. Couldn't he see that he was hurting his own daughter? The one he cares about so much. The one I care about more than anything.

"I'll still see him at school." She said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep him away from you."

"Let me go." She yelled.

He tightens his grip.

She yelped again.

I tried to brake free from Locks grip. It was no use.


	8. Numb

Disclaimer: I do not own TNBC or jack or sally or shock or lock or barrel but I do own WILLOW SO DO NOT STEAL HER!!

Chapter 8- Numb

My dad dragged me threw Halloween Town in my bikini, causing people to stare. My wrist was beginning to bleed, and my arm hurt pretty freaking bad. Tears flooded my face. I was sobbing.

I couldn't imagine a life without Barrel.

When we got home and were in the house my dad yelled, "Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

I'm sorry okay!? I was swimming!" I shrieked back.

I looked at my arm. There were four holes with blood seeping out. **(Okay so I know Willow is made out of fabric. For this story she has a fabric skin, blood and bone no organs. If you have that big of a problem with it leave the story now.)**

"What I saw was not swimming!" He roared.

"What happened?" I heard my mom come down stairs.

"Thanks to you my phone is at the lake along with my cloths and a towel!" I yelled as I walked to get a dishtowel. I held it on my wrist and headed for the stairs

"Oh and about the school thing. We will home school you if we have to!"

"I hate you!" I yelled.

I ran in to my room and slammed the door shut. I locked it and sat on my bed. I pressed my arm back in to place. The holes on my wrist looked tiny enough that I wouldn't have to stitch them together. My sight was soon taken from me with tears. I pressed my head in to my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

-Barrel's POV-

I scooped up Willows things and we walked back to the tree house. I tried to call her cell but I heard it ring in her pants pocket.

"Figures."

I took it out and opened it. The wallpaper was a picture of us. I flipped it shut and set in on my nightstand. How could her father do that to her? I thought he loved her. If he really did he'd want her to be happy.

-Jack's POV-

It was about seven in the morning and Sally and I Were just about to leave. I went up stairs to tell Willow. When I turned the doorknob I found that it was locked.

"Willow open up." The door slowly opened.

What stood in the door way was not my daughter. Or so I thought. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. There was purple under her eyes. Her wrist had four holes. From my fingers. A wave of regret washed over me. For hurting her not for keeping her away from Barrel.

"I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday but, I will not allow you to see him. All boys just want one thing."

She was silent and she wouldn't look at me.

"You know I would never physically hurt you on porous right?" More silence.

"Okay your mother and I are going to be gone for the day. The neibors will be watching for Barrel. So he better not come over here. We will be back at Seven –thirty."

-Willow's POV-

I slammed the door in my dad's face when he was done and relocked it.

"I still hate you." I whispered.

My parents would be leaving like this for the rest of the week. Halloween town planes. And maybe a trip to Christmas town. How nice for them.

I started crying again.

Up until Tuesday I cried. I didn't do anything but cry. I didn't eat nor did I sleep. When the tears stopped, they didn't come back. As much as I wanted them to they didn't.

It was noon and I went down stairs to get a drink.

I felt dead. Although my dad is dead, my mother is not. She was assembled. So technically I was only half dead. But, I felt completely dead.

I was completely numb. _Everywhere. _I couldn't feel anything. Not even the glass in my shacking hand. Or on my trembailing lips. I needed to feel something. Anything. I needed to know I was still alive. My gaze wondered over on our knife-holder.

-Lock's POV-

Barrel was asleep and Shock and me were on the couch. She was lying on my legs.

I might always start fights with Barrel but, he's is like a bother to me. I care 'bout him.

He ate but very little. He barley left his room in the past three days and wouldn't talk to Shock or me.

I have got to do something about this.

-Willow's POV-

I took out the smallest knife we had and walked back to my room. I sat on my bed and balanced the knife by the handle in my palm. Turning my palm over the tip touched my bare leg. I couldn't feel it. My hand pressed harder, and harder and even harder until skin broke.

Finally I could feel it. Feel alive.

I ran the knife down my leg about two inches. Blood seeped out across my skin. I took the knife away and looked at the blood on the tip. There was barley any. I wiped it away with my shirt and went back down stairs. I washed the knife and put it back. Bending down, I examined the cut. Blood had run all the way down to my ankle.

I took a towel and wiped it away. I opened a drawer and took out a needle and black thread. I had some in my room but I felt like staying down here. While I threaded the needle I saw Barrel in the back of my head. The tears came back. They ran down my cheeks once again. I ran the needle in and out of my skin, stitching the wound shut. I tightened the stitches. I bit the string and knotted it.

It was Wednesday and it was dusk and I was on my way down stairs to get another glass of water. Water was the only thing I would consume.

"I know you don't like us but… He is… numb."

"I sorry Lock but my mind is set."

Wait did he just say _Lock_. I ran toward them.

"Lock?!" I questioned as I slid around the corner, nearly falling down.

"Hey princess." He said and walked up to me.

He had my clothes from the lake. He set them in my hands and said, "He has your phone. Your daddy doesn't trust you with it." He pointed at my dad.

"Smart man." I said.

He smirked.

This was the most emotion I had shown all week.

I threw my clothes towards the stairs.

"Get out Lock." My dad ordered.

"No. Just give us five minutes." I said.

I looked over to see my dad gazing at my wrist where his fingers had broke skin. He sighed.

"Fine."

Lock and I walked out side on the pourch.

"Is he that bad."

"Honestly no….He's worse."

Tears ran down my cheeks.

I ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Okay before m-my dad comes o-out could you just t-tell him, I'm sorry, I miss him and I love him?" I managed to get out.

"Of course."

Lock had become a brother to me over the past weeks.

-Lock's POV-

"Thanks." Was all she could choke out before she started sobbing. I pulled her in to a hug.

"Willow!" Her dad called.

She backed away and wiped her tears.

"Man, I miss you guy's."

"Tell Shock I said, hey."

"Got it."

"Willow!"

"Shut up dad I'm coming!" She sobbed.

I ran home and was just walking in to the living room.

"Hey, Shock, Willow say's hey."

"Wait that's were you went you went to her house?!"

"Why didn't you take me? I miss her."

"Hey didn't think her dad would even let her talk to me."

I walked to Barrel's room and opened the door.

He was lying on his back staring at the celing.

"Dude I went to Willow's."

He sat up and looked at me.

"She told me to tell you, She's sorry she misses you and she loves you."

"Why'd you go there?"

He talked finally.

"To try to make Jack change his mind."

"Did it work?"

"No. Dude, I'm sorry."


	9. Time

Chapter 9-Time

-Willow's POV-

Exactly three weeks had passed sense I saw Lock. I still wouldn't eat and I was starting to see my ribs. Rosey had came over and I told her what happened. The school think we didn't do much about. It was like I was on a very long pain full vacation.

I learned that time can heal wounds but not a broken heart. I didn't cut myself again but the tears had stopped once more. I didn't talk to any one except Rosey that one night.

-Barrel's POV-

I hadn't eaten in a week. Or talked in three days. But the only thing I thought about was Willow. I hadn't talked to her in at least a month. I needed to see her needed to know she was okay. My gut told me she wasn't.

-Willow's POV-

I was lying on the couch gazing at the kitchen. I purposely wore a sports bra and short shorts. You could clearly see my ribs. And how my stomach was thinner then I thought was possible. I wanted my dad to see what this was doing to me. I wanted him to feel uncomfortable.

My mom and him were on the other couch looking over some papers. Eventually I fell asleep there.

-Sally's POV-

I looked over and Willow was a sleep and softly snoring. I could clearly see her ribs. She hadn't eaten in almost a month. Her skin was paler then the dead. She had deep purple circles under her eyes. When you looked in to her eyes they were hazy. She was sick. Not just of a broken heart. Sick as in ill. She needed food to live and she wasn't eating. She was dying. Dying because of her father. My husband. Who seemed too concerned with the finishing touches on the Halloween town planes to notice our daughter was dying. She obously loves this Barrel.

"Jack look at her. We need to do something." I said.

His gaze wondered over to Willows lifeless body.

"You can see her ribs." He pointed out.

"She's dying." I said. "Just let her be with Barrel."

"No."

"Jack, please. She is dying."

He took out Willows phone from his pocket. And scrolled threw the contacts. Then he hit send. He pressed the speaker button so we both could hear. Willow hadn't slept in days so she probably wouldn't wake up.

"Princess." Someone answered the phone.

"Lock? It's Jack, let me talk to Barrel."

-Willow's POV-

I woke up to see my parents preparing a dinner I would not eat. I stumbled in and took a knife with out either one of them noticing. I stumbled up to my room and shut the door. Sitting down I gripped the knife in my hand and plunged it in to my other leg. The leg that I didn't cut before. Not messing around I dug it in deeper and ran it up my thigh. There was a six-inch mark left in its place. I felt pain and lifted the knife away. With ease I threw the knife at the wall. I needed Barrel back. I am dying. The sad thing is I really don't care.

There was a knock on the door downstairs. Blood was running down my leg. Gushing everywhere. The cut was deeper then I anticipated. There was another knock on the door.

"Willow could you get that." My mom yelled.

I didn't move.

"Willow its for you."

I got up. Blood dripped all the way down my leg. I walked down the stairs. There were a few drops of blood on the stairs. I didn't give a shit though. I approached the door. I whipped it open. Barrel. My Barrel.

I jumped in his arms. Silent happy tears ran down my cheeks. I wasn't letting go any time soon. I felt his face nuzzle my hair.

I was so distracted that I forgot I was bleeding. I felt a pool of blood under my feet. That's when I felt my body go limp and I fainted.

-Barrel's POV-

When Willow opened the door, I almost didn't recognize her. I could see her ribs.

She rammed in to me and wrapped her arms around me. I buried me face in her hair and refused to let go. Her embrace fell. Her whole body went limp. Pulled her life less body away to look at her face. Her skin lost color and her eyes were a deep, deep, purple. She fainted. I looked down. There was a huge gash in her leg and a pool of blood on the floor.

"Oh my god. Jack?! Sally?!" I yelled.

They came out of the kitchen at looked at Willow's lifeless body in my arms.

Sally gasped and Jack ran up to me and lifted Willow up right. Her head fell back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, She fainted, I looked down and saw the gash in her leg and the pool of blood." I said. I shifted so that Willows arm was around my shoulders and my arm was under hers. Her dad did the same.

"She's lost too much blood. We have to get her to the hospital." Jack said.

We walked the short distance to the hospital and she was immediately tanked care of.

The lied her in a bed in a private room. Here hospitals were similar to the ones in the human world. The put an IV in her arm that would give her the nutrition she needed and put an oxygen tube around her face. Two nurses wiped the blood of her leg and stitched the gash together. There was another stitch on her other leg about four inches smaller, that I never noticed.

She had cut herself. She was cutting?

The doctors and nurses had left and we were waiting for her to awake. I feel asleep sitting in a chair next to her bed with my head resting in my arms on her bed.

-Willow's POV-

I opened my eyes unsure if I had really seen Barrel. I was in a hospital room. I looked all around and finally I saw Barrel. Thank god. He was asleep. I ran my fingers threw his hair and discovered I had an IV in my arm. I was still in my own cloths and for that I was thankful. I hated hospital gowns. Barrels head snapped up.

"Tired?" I asked.

"No, no." He said straightening up and yawning. "What the hell were you thinking?" He began. "You haven't eaten in a month and you were cutting!"

"I… Uhh…sorry?" I said.

"You could have died." He said with no emotion.

"I _was_ dying." I whispered.

His eyes widened.

"You were killing yourself?"

I nodded.

"I didn't see a life worth living without you." I said.

"Killing yourself was not the answer. Promise me you will never do that again." He ordered.

"I promise." I sighed.

There was a light knock on the door and a nurse walked in.

"Hello Willow. It's nice to see you're awake." She said as she checked my IV. "In the morning after you eat something you may go home."

"Kay." I responded.

She left as my dad walked in.

"A minute Barrel?" He asked.

Barrel kissed my forehead and walked out of room.

"So will you eat now?" He asked sarcastically.

"As long as get to stay with Barrel." I began, "What made you finally decide I could see him." I asked.

He sat in Barrel's seat and, rested his elbow on the bed, witch he rested his head in.

"Your mom and the fact you were on the verge of death. So we called Barrel on your cell phone and I said you could see him again, considering you were almost dead. Speaking of…" He took out something from his pocket and handed it to me. "I trust you with this."

"Thank you." I said, "Where is mom?"

"She is at home trying to figure out what you cut you self with."

"You guys could have just asked me."

The room fell silent.

"He loves you, you know. Barrel. He refused to leave your side when you were unconscious. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"I love him too."

There was a light tap on the door. My dad got up and kissed the top of my head.

My dad left and my three best friends entered along with my boy friend.

Rosey, Shock and Lock. And of course, Barrel.

"Hey princess!" Lock greeted me.


	10. Alive

Hey so I know you are all going to be sad to hear this but there is only one more chapters to this story. Yeah I'm sad too but I can't drone on with this story forever and ever. Leave reviews and stuff. Should I make a sequel? I think I might.

Chapter 10- Alive

This time when I woke up in the hospital I was surrounded with my mom, dad, Shock, Lock, and Barrel, who were all sleeping someplace in the little hospital room. Except Barrel.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Do you know how unbelievably cute you are when you sleep?" He said with a smirk.

He was watching me in my sleep?

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked amazed he was.

"Oh, I'd say an hour or so." He sighed.

-Barrel's POV-

I was happy to see her awake.

"What makes me so cute in my sleep?" She pondered.

"You mumble random little nothings. I heard my name a few times." I answered.

She blushed. I kinda figured she would. She was so unimaginably cute and she was mine. Again sense Jack decided that his daughters life was more important then his personal opinion. A nurse popped her head in the door.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said.

-Willow's POV-

The nurse came over and removed the IV in my arm.

"Are you ready to eat?" She asked.

"I guess."

"Is there anything specific you want?"

"No."

"I be right back then." She said and left.

After I ate we were able to leave my mom went in to the kitchen while Barrel and I walked to the living room. We sat down on one of our oversized couches. I heard my mom's footsteps walk over to us.

"So I found this in your room." She said, holding the knife in her hand.

I cringed.

"How else would I cut my self that badly?"

She stared at me with a glare so evil that it would make Oggie Boggie uncomfortable.

"I'll never do it again." I vowed.

"That's what I thought." She smiled.

She walked over to my dad, who was at the door.

"We'll be back soon." My dad said.

"Where are you going? I wondered.

"The last of the Halloween plane need to be sorted out today." My mom answered.

Before I could say anything else they were gone.

I dove toward Barrel immediately.

It had been a long time sense I kissed him. Too long.

I had been awaken from my sleep. My depression. I was alive.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said back.

The end.

Yeah I know this chapter is short but hey it had to end sometime.

There might be a sequil.

If there is I'll put a link to it as the next chapter.

WILLOW X BARREL


End file.
